


Pancakes and Parenting

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Would Make A Good Mom, Lena Luthor-centric, Mama Kara Danvers, Mommy Lena Luthor, the Lena/Kara is minor but obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena worries she isn't cut out for this parenting gig. Kara and their infant daughter are there to reassure her.





	Pancakes and Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> scullyismyspiritanimal prompted: they've had alura for a few months and lena is freaking out about her parenting skills, bc now the baby is sick. but she only calms down when she's being held by lena.

Alura Elizabeth Danvers was, at first sight, the most adorable thing anyone had ever seen. That thought only intensified when they saw how doting her parents were. Mama Kara and Mommy Lena were the most attentive mothers a girl could ask for. Kara and Lena had had several discussions as to what they wanted their daughter to call them. They’d finally decided on Mama and mommy. It just seemed to flow off their tongues.

They’d also discussed what they were going to call her in public, seeing as Alura wasn’t an average name. They decided that, what with the Kardashians naming their kids what they wanted, they had some leeway. Sure enough, no one blinked when they introduced Alura.

That might have had something to do with Lena’s pointed glare, and a reminder not to say anything. After all, they couldn’t very well ignore their daughter’s given name in favor of her middle name. Otherwise they would have switched it at her naming ceremony.

The fact that she was cute had nothing to do with the present fear Lena felt, however. In fact, it was the opposite. Alura was running a fever. And Lena was panicked, because she’d just gotten over a cold herself. Had she given their daughter a cold? Lena would never forgive herself, and she told Kara as much as they laid in bed with Alura carefully wedged between them.

“She’s crying, Kar. It’s all my fault…” Lena whined, frowning miserably as she stroked the patch of red hair that was growing on Alura’s head.

Kara gently kissed Lena’s forehead as she shrugged. “I doubt it’s your _fault,_ Lee. Babies get sick all the time.” She assured her. “I could have been the one with the cold…. Would Alura’s fever be my fault, then?” she pointed out.

“No, I guess not.” Lena reluctantly agreed. “I’m just worried. What if someone thinks I’m an unfit mom for her now?” She looked down at their daughter. “I would die if we had to lose her now. I know I wasn’t sure about her at first, but…..” she trailed off sadly.

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to stop.” Kara grabbed one of Lena’s shoulders, shaking her gently. “It isn’t your fault, and no one is going to claim you’re an unfit mother.” She stated firmly. “Look who Alura’s cuddling right now. It’s definitely not me. I’m all slobber free.” She quirked a smile at her girlfriend.

“Well, that’s probably just because I’m closer….” Lena denied, although she couldn’t help but smile at their daughter, who was clutching the top of Lena’s shirt like it was something precious to her.

“Nah, she loves you. You’re gonna hafta admit it eventually.” Kara said with another half smile, though this one turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin.

Lena didn’t deem that fit for a response other than sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. “Since she’s holding onto me like a koala, YOU can take care of breakfast….. And by that, I mean, order it in. I still don’t trust you near that kitchen.”

“I still resent you for that.” Kara responded sweetly, kissing Lena on the mouth and then pressing her lips against Alura’s still warm forehead. “Where do you want me to order from?” she asked.

“Mm, how about IHOP?” Lena suggested, smiling up at her girlfriend as she watched Kara get off the bed. Lena immediately spread out, placing Alura on her chest. “Hey princess, it’s ok. Mommy was just moving you around so you could be all comfy with her.” Lena soothed as Alura began to fuss.

“Sounds great, I’ll get you your usual.” Kara promised before speeding off to the bathroom. She’d been lounging with Lena and Alura in her pajamas, but it wasn’t socially acceptable to wear your pajamas out anywhere, unless you were going to Wal-Mart of course.

Kara was still trying to convince Lena of that last fact, naturally.

Once she was done changing, Kara went to the kitchen, presumably to grab the only thing she was allowed to touch there: the takeout menus. At least, Lena hoped that’s all she was touching. If there turned out to be another fire in the kitchen, when their daughter was sick, Lena was going to have a heart attack.

“Mommy’s sorry you feel so poorly, Lulu.” Lena whispered, kissing Alura on the forehead to check her temperature (again). She wished Alura was able to talk already, so that she could express what hurt. Then Lena could fix it.

But Lena could not fix it, and her heart broke for the daughter she’d come to love like she’d given birth to her, herself. Lena rubbed Alura’s back, cooing softly into her ear. “I’ve got you babygirl. Mummy’s so sorry.” Lena repeated over and over again.

She was so caught up in trying to soothe Alura, that she hadn’t noticed their daughter had fallen asleep until Kara was creeping back in as stealthily as she could manage. “Hmm?” Lena asked sleepily. “Did you order the pancakes I like?”

“Of course I did, Lee.” Kara whispered back, grabbing her phone and taking a picture of their daughter and her girlfriend. It was just too cute to pass up. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everyone assumes I’M the one who eats the confetti pancakes. But no….. Ms. Luthor of L-Corp does that.” Kara grinned evilly at her girlfriend.

“Oh, shut up. I bet Eve knows I like confetti pancakes. And Jess.” Lena responded, laughing in a hushed voice so as not to disturb their sleeping daughter. “And you know now, so that’s enough people. As far as anyone else needs to know, I enjoy strawberries on plain, whole wheat pancakes.” She bobbed her head, grinning.

“You’re such a dork. Who cares about what kind of pancakes you eat?” Kara scoffed, sliding back under the covers. She shivered as Lena’s cold feet touched her leg.

“Whatever.” Lena retorted, smiling to take the sting out of her words. “She’s finally sleeping, thank God.” She murmured, motioning over Alura’s small frame over her chest.

“You know, she calmed down enough to sleep all for you. I wasn’t even in here.” Kara pointed out, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I am cut out for this after all.” Lena whispered in an awed voice, her eyes shining with tears.

“Definitely.” Kara tilted back Lena’s head to kiss her. “You’re definitely cut out for this, darling.” She whispered.


End file.
